


Pequeño Merodeador

by Levi_Potter_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Tom, Everything is Pink, Excess sugar, F/M, Harry Potter older, M/M, Slow To Update, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Tom Riddle is a ball of love, Tom Riddle lovely, marauders not idiots, not following canon world
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Potter_Riddle/pseuds/Levi_Potter_Riddle
Summary: ¿Y si Tom Riddle nunca existiera?¿Y si fuera nuestro pequeño aspirante a señor oscuro criado por los merodeadores?Y en su lugar existiera Tom Black-Potter-LupinLa historia me pertenece pero todos los personajes que tengan que ver con la saga Harry Potter son pertenecientes a JK RowlingAdvertencia : Actualizaciones lentas y capítulos cortos
Relationships: Harry Potter / Tom Riddle (possible)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologo

_¿Y si Tom Riddle nunca existiera?_

_¿Y si fuera nuestro pequeño aspirante a señor oscuro criado por los merodeadores?_

_Y en su lugar existiera Tom Black-Potter-Lupin_

**....**

Esta historia no estará siguiendo la cronología original de la saga Harry Potter así como las edades de algunos personajes

**....**

_1.- Los merodeadores se graduaron en 1972_   
_  
2.- Harry Potter nació el 31 de julio de 1974_

_3.- Voldemort no existe o bueno existió pero ya no_

_4.- Tom Riddle es un pan de Dios, aquí es una bolita de amor que tenemos que proteger_

_5.- Tom es criado por los Merodeadores_

_6.- Los capítulos serán cortos aquí veremos como Tom fue desarrollándose ante el cuidado de los merodeadores_

_7.- Harry si es hijo de Lily y James pero ellos se divorciaron al poco tiempo de su nacimiento ya que su relación no iba a ningún lado, pero son buenos amigos :)_

_8.- Harry es mayor que Tom por 3 años_

_9.- Esto será muy empalagoso jsjsjs, Tom Riddle mas pasivo que Izumi de Love Stage, pero sigue siendo nuestro astuto Slytherin > :)_

_10.- Probablemente Harry y Tom terminen junto o seran buenos amigos, veremos como se desarrolla su relación ¿con quien debería emparejar a nuestro bebé?_

_Espero que les guste y que le den mucho amor ♥ ️  
¡No olviden comentar!_

Levi_Potter_Riddle


	2. El Pequeño Tom

— Recuerden solo tenemos una oportunidad, es un viaje de ida y vuelta, no hay opción para errores si lo hacen la misión estará perdida, les quedo claro —

— Si profesor Dumbledore —

— Deje el resto en nuestras manos —

— No lo defraudaremos —

— Confió en ustedes —

— Ultima oportunidad, no la desperdicien —

Era la madrugada del 31 de Diciembre de 1926, la última noche del año, la noche en que nació a las 12:33 a.m. un niño, un niño con un gran poder que podía tanto salvar al mundo como acabar con este.

Su trabajo era encontrar al infante y llevarlo con ellos, el grupo de jóvenes llegó al dichoso orfanato que les describió el Director, ahí había solo un edificio que parecía más abandonado que un orfanato donde habitaban niños.  
Aquel lugar abandonado por Dios, donde muchos sufrían y poco lograban salir de ese infierno que llamaban hogar. Colocándose un hechizo que los hacía indetectables ante los demás, caminaron por los oscuros y viejos pasillos de aquel tétrico lugar, en una de las habitaciones más alejadas por fin encontraron el lugar que era la guardería. Ahí había dos matronas hablando entre ellas, una llevaba el registro de los bebés y la otra ponía los nombres y el sexo de estos. En la última cuna estaba el bebé recién llegado al mundo.

Una ángel ante los ojos para quienes lo vieran, para ellas un mal que vino a perturbar su hogar, un niño nacido de una muerte y más de su propia madre...simplemente atroz.

_Un demonio, un monstruo..._

Cuando por fin ambas mujeres se fueron de la habitación los cuatro jóvenes entraron en la dicha y observaron cada cunero en busca de su objetivo principal. Cuando el más pequeño del grupo llegó al último cunero ahogó su respiración al leer el nombre y ver al cómodo bebé dormido en ella.

_**Nombre : Tom Marvolo Riddle** _   
_**Sexo : Hombre** _   
_**Nacimiento : 31 de Diciembre de 1926 a las 12:33 a.m.** _

— Chicos aquí está — susurro llamando a sus compañeros al otro lado de la habitación, quienes se acercaron a ver al bebé en la raída cuna más alejada del grupo y donde corría una fría corriente de aire

— Como una cosita tan linda, puede convertirse en aquel hombre lleno de maldad — preguntó sin medir sus palabras un oji- gris de cabellos negros, los rizos caían delicadamente por el aristocrático rostro del joven mientras observaba al bebé dormitar

— Cállate Canuto — espetó el chico a su lado de cabellos castaños y con unas gafas redondas

— Creo que es adorable — silencio la habitación con su comentario el otro castaño

— No hay que negarlo él desgraciado es muy lindo —

— Alguien más quiere morder esos regordetes mofletes pálidos ¿no? ¿solo yo? — preguntó el mismo chico de lentes a sus compañeros

— No, no eres el único pero ya hay que irnos antes de que esas brujas regresen —

Asintiendo todos, el chico castaño llamado Remus Lupin tomó al infante en sus brazos que se removió ante su toque, pero rápidamente volvió a sucumbir ante el sueño al sentir la calidez que el cuerpo más grande emanaba.

— Definitivamente adorable —

  
Para Albus Dumbledore parecieron tan solo unos minutos desde que los jóvenes a quienes encomendó aquella importante misión desaparecieron a través del espacio tiempo, pero un repentino temblor que llenó solamente su oficina, lo hizo sonreír.

_Había funcionado_

En cuestión de segundos una luz iluminó la estancia y de ella salieron los cuatro jóvenes, en los brazos de uno de ellos un pequeño bulto apenas más grande que sus dos palmas juntas. Acercándose pudo ver a quien sería en un futuro la destrucción de su mundo, pero en vez de ver caos vio a un bebé, un bebé sin una pizca de maldad un ser inocente, un ser por el cual estaban dispuestos a proteger y guiar.

— Hola pequeño — tomando al bebé de los brazos del joven, sostuvo al niño en sus manos levantándolo un poco contra la luz de las velas admirando más aquel angelical rostro que revelaba una pequeña mota de cabellos como la plumas de un cuervo, la piel lechosa y suave como una nube, unos pequeños y regordetes labios cual cereza que gorgoteaban incoherencia ante sus oídos, pero tal vez lo que más le fascinó de aquel angelical rostro fueron los ojos que se revelaron de un hermoso color rojo como el hechizo _expelliarmus_ del cual era un gran fan.

_Un niño simplemente hermoso_

— Tu nombre será Tom Marvolo Black - Potter - Lupin —

_Aquella noche del 31 de Diciembre de 1977 a la una de la mañana nació la nueva luz hacia el mañana._

Levi_Potter_Riddle


	3. Pesadilla

Despertó agitado después de aquella fea pesadilla, sus hermosos y grandes ojitos gránate inundados de lágrimas sin derramar, abrazando con fuerza a su peluche de elefante en busca de consuelo, el señor Mofin había estado con él desde que tenía memoria no le gustaba ir a ningún lado sin el cuando estaba en casa, pero afuera tenía que ser un niño grande para no hacer sentir pena a sus tíos.

Pero en este momento tenía mucho miedo así que se dio la oportunidad de actuar como el pequeño niño de tres años que era, envolviéndose protectora mente en su frazada de estrellas (regalo de la Tía Minnie), viéndose como un capullo, descalzo bajo al frío suelo de su habitación, su acogedora habitación de repente se volvió tenebrosa y lo hizo estremecer del miedo con pasos rápidos salió de esta encontrándose con los solitarios pasillos de la mansión.

Buscando valentía dentro de sí tomo con fuerza su frazada y al señor Mofin, camino por los oscuros y tenebrosos pasillos de la finca en busca de la habitación donde siempre se sentía seguro.

Cuando llegó a la habitación un poco más alejada de la suya, abrió silenciosamente la puerta asomo su cabecita en vuelta con su frazada y buscó al dueño de la dicha, ahí en un bulto de mantas se encontraba su salvador.

A pasos silenciosos se acercó al dueño de la cama, miró el rostro dormido del susodicho y comenzó a llamarlo, él además de su tío Pet y Monny eran los únicos a que podían ayudarlo a desvanecer sus pesadillas.

— Harry... —

— Pss... Harry — pico al hombro del niño de seis años en busca de alguna reacción

— ¿Mmm...Tom? — respondió perezoso el mayor, tallándose su ojo derecho miró al niño más pequeño, lo observo unos segundos aun medio dormido hasta que su cerebro por fin reaccionó ante la presencia de Tom, comenzó a buscar con su mirada frenética alguna herida o algún signo de temor, pero lo único que se encontró fueron los llorosos ojos del azabache que apretujaron su débil corazón por el niño.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

— Tuve una pesadilla — respondió apenado abrazando con más fuerza a su escudo (su frazada de estrellas) y su espada (el señor Mofin)

— Oh... — pensó por unos momentos en como ayudar al menor, _¿debería llamar a su padre, a Monny tal vez?_ , pero en vez de eso levantó su frazada de snitch e invitó al pequeño capullo a unirse a él

— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? —

— ¿Puedo? — sus cachetes ardieron por la vergüenza ante tan penosa situación

— Por supuesto, siempre que me necesites puedes venir aquí conmigo, ahora ven que hace frío y no quiero que te enfermes —

— Okey — uniéndose al oji esmeralda en su cama se acostó en la esquina más alejada del mayor

Harry al ver las intenciones del menor de dormir lo más lejos de él y con tan poco calor, lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó hasta su pecho al pequeño cuerpo que brincó asustado pero al final se relajó ante su cercanía y por el calor extra que le brindaba su cuerpo.

— Buenas noches Tom — susurro presionando un último beso en los negros cabellos, donde enterró su nariz en busca del sueño

— Buenas noches Harry — miró hacia arriba por última vez al mayor, dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa hasta que por fin pudo conciliar nuevamente el sueño  
  
  


Y así durante la mañana cuando Peter fue a despertar al segundo más joven de la casa se encontró con esta tierna escena, Harry abrazaba protectora mente contra su pecho al pequeño cuerpo del niño de tres años quien tenía enterrada de cabeza en el hombro del niño más grande.

Sin querer morir de la ternura Peter tomó un sin fin de fotografías que más tarde guardaría en el álbum que tenían para estos casos, al terminar con su tarea volvió a salir de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había entrado dejando descansar un poco más a los pequeños.

Levi_Potter_Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa!, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo
> 
> Tom es tan tierno (-///-)
> 
> El pequeño Tom merece mucho amor, esperando a que los merodeadores le brinden todo aquello que le hizo falta en su otra vida.


	4. Dibujo

— Hola Tom, ¿que estás haciendo? — preguntó Albus Dumbledore al menor al verlo sentado en el suelo de uno de los vacíos pasillos del colegio

— Dibujó — respondió simple el menor continuando con su dibujo en el papel que estaba en el suelo donde estaba acostado boca abajo

— Y ¿qué es lo que dibujas pequeño — se inco en el suelo hasta la altura del menor que en ningún momento dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

— Dibujo a mis tíos, mira este es el tío Monny, el tío Paddy, el tío Proggs, el tío Pet y el tío Sev —

— ¿Severus también está ahí? —

— ¡Si!, el también está aquí al igual que la tía Lily y la tía Minnie — sonrió feliz el menor al mayor, a quien veía como un abuelito para él tomó uno de los crayones negros y pintó la túnica de a quien había señalado que era Severus

— Eres un gran artista Tom, ven porque no vamos a mi oficina para esperar que Remus venga a recogerte — levantándose del suelo Albus con un pase de varita ayudo a recoger los diferentes colores de crayones esparcidos por el suelo, donde fácilmente alguien podía resbalar si no miraba por donde pisaba y él no tenía pensado caer ante esa trampa mortal

— ¡Okey! — el infante se paró del suelo y sostuvo la mano del mayor que le era extendida, con su otra manita agarró su dibujo del suelo y comenzaron a caminar mientras el menor daba pequeños brincos de vez en cuando  
— Abuelo Al, ¿crees que a Monny le guste mi dibujo? —

— Estoy seguro que si Tom —

Albus Dumbledore nunca se arrepentiría de la decisión que tomo aquel día cuando les ordenó a aquel sin igual grupo de jóvenes sin objetivo alguno el proteger y criar a este pequeño ángel.

Tom Riddle dejó de existir en el momento en que Tom Black-Potter-Lupin nació el 31 de Diciembre de 1977.

Pasaron las siguientes media hora agregándole detalles al dibujo del más joven y comiendo algunos dulces de limón en el acto. Tom tenía una fascinación por los agrios dulces como el estaba orgulloso que alguien más compartiera su gusto. Cuando el dibujo del infante estaba casi listo, la red floo se activo de las llamas verdes salió un joven de no más de veintidós años con cabello castaños, piel pálida con algunas cicatrices en el rostro pero todo eso se ignoraba por los brillantes ojos color caramelo que con la luz del sol tomaban tonos dorados como el mismo sol.

— Tom ya llegue — anunció su llegada el joven castaño  
— Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore, gracias por cuidar a Tom espero que no haya causado problemas — saludo al mayor con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación

— Oh! Remus siempre es bueno verte y no, no te preocupes el pequeño Tom nunca causa problemas aquí es más creo que incluso alegra el día de los que viven aquí — sonriendo como el abuelito que era al joven adulto que le devolvió la sonrisa

Mientras tanto el único infante en la habitación asomó su cabeza detrás de su escritorio donde se había situado para continuar su dibujo, pero levantó su cabeza al escuchar la distinguida voz de uno de sus tutores.

— ¡Monny llegaste! — chilló el azabache de ojos granate al ver al castaño con rapidez corrió a los brazos de este, quien con facilidad lo atrapó en el aire cuando este brinco

— Cachorro, te extrañe tanto — olió el cabello del menor de este brotaba aquel tan distinguido olor a bebé con una pequeña combinación a vainilla  
— ¿Te portaste bien? — le preguntó al pequeño niño de tres años

Tom a pesar de ser tan joven era muy inteligente, tenía un extenso vocabulario, con tan solo un año ya había comenzado a hablar y a leer, a los pocos meses de nacido ya caminaba por si solo aunque aveces se tropezaba, los merodeadores pensaban que era la cosita más tierna que jamás podría existir y por eso los álbumes de fotos rebosaban de fotos del bebé Tom en sus primeros pasos. Algunos de ellos alegaban de que era porque quería ser como su primo Harry.

El pequeño Harry de ahora seis años amaba a su pequeño, adorable y único primo, le encantaba jugar con él no se sentía superior o incómodo por jugar con un niño de tres años, cuando él mismo tenía seis él quería a su pequeño Tommy igual.

— Yo siempre me porto bien — sonrió inocente el menor como el pequeño ángel que era, estaba seguro que con esos ojitos y esa sonrisa encantaría a las personas y fácilmente tendría al mundo mágico a sus pies

— Eso es bueno, pero es hora de ir a casa recoge tus cosas y despídete del abuelo Albus — declaró el castaño cuando dejó al menor en el suelo

— Okey, pero antes quiero que mires mi dibujo — corriendo por sus cosas que ya estaban dentro de su pequeña mochila de Batman, tomando su dibujo del suelo se acercó y le dio un abrazo a su abuelito que fue gustosamente correspondido y con un beso sobre su cabeza, regreso con su tío Remus a mostrarle su obra de arte

— Oh! ¿este soy yo? — sonrió al ver aquella desordenada representación de sus amigos en crayones, aún recordaba cuando Harry también hacía esta clase de dibujos para ellos

— ¡Si!, ¿te gusta? — preguntó emocionado el oji-rojizo sus ojos brillaban gracias a la luz del sol que entraban por los ventanales a su lado solo haciendo la imagen del niño más angelical

— Creo que es hermoso, vayamos a casa a mostrárselo a los demás —

— Está bien, ¡adiós abuelito Al! —

— Adiós Tom — agitó su mano el mayor sin dejar en ningún momento de sonreír cuando las llamas verdes se apagaron, bajando su mano tropezó con una hoja a su lado dándole la vuelta se encontró con una representación abstracta de él y su fénix Fawkes  
— Un verdadero encanto, ¿no lo crees Fawkes? — él ave fénix chillo feliz ante la mención del menor

Levi_Potter_Riddle


	5. Un Pequeño Escarbato

El pequeño merodeador había encontrado esa habitación mientras jugaba a las escondidas junto a sus tíos, a Tommy le gustaba jugar a las escondidas con ellos y más cuando podía hacer trampa con el mapa que habían perdido sus tíos por el cuidador Flith quien le guardaba cierto afecto al menor, así que como un regalo y venganza contra los merodeadores le entregó el mapa, está de más decir que el pequeño Tommy había hecho muchas travesuras con el, así que mientras jugaba a las escondidas con sus cuidadores decidió sacarlo y entrar a aquella habitación que no aparecía en el mapa.

Tommy era un niño inteligente, así que no le costó mucho descifrar como entrar a esta y justo a tiempo porque podía escuchar la voz de su tío Peter al otro lado del corredor, con pasos apresurados entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él esta al otro lado desapareció dejando en su lugar una pared común y corriente.

El pequeño merodeador de cinco años en ese momento bago por la habitación sin rumbo fijo, solo observando los montones de cosas que le rodeaban, había armaduras, libros, escobas viejas, varitas incluso, siguió así hasta que se encontró algo muy bonito ante sus ojos.

— ¡Una tiara! — rápidamente corrió hacia la bonita tiara de plata con piedras azules que le recordaron a los colores de la caza de los cuervos

Brinco lo más que pudieron permitirle sus pequeños piecitos, pero no alcanzó la bendita tiara que le había atraído, con un pronunciado puchero por su fracaso, buscó un banquillo al que pudiera subirse para alcanzarla pero eso no fue necesario por que tan repentinamente como lo había pensado apareció un banquillo con tres escalones , sin ponerse a pensar de cómo había aparecido subió con cuidado y estiró sus brazos hasta alcanzar la tan bonita tiara.

Ya en el suelo la sostuvo entre sus manos y la admiro más de cerca podía decir que era muy bonita y que está se vería aún mejor en el. La risa infantil llenó el lugar solo haciendo enternecer a los fantasmas que le vigilaban entre las sombras.

Se la puso en la cabeza y en busca de un espejo encontró uno de cuerpo completo con un mensaje escrito al revés.

— ¿Lo que tu corazón desea? — se preguntó el menor su reflejo poco a poco comenzó a cambiar, revelando una forma de él más grande con sus ojos rojos sangre brillando feliz, a su lado estaban sus tíos y su abuelito Albus pero había algo diferente el chico a su lado que sostenía su mano delicadamente, todo el mundo sonreía y miraban al frente pero la mirada de aquel chico jamás se apartó de su versión mayor luego él miró al otro chico y le sonrió de la misma forma

Tom no entendía quien era el otro niño, pero sentía que lo conocía de algún lado pero no sabía de donde esos ojos le recordaron a alguien, _¿pero a quien?._

Después de lo que parecieron horas de estar jugando en aquel divertido lugar lleno de cosas por fin salió, cuando le dio un poco de hambre ¡se había perdido la hora de la merienda!, eso lo puso de mal humor ¡de seguro papá Sirio se acabo todo el pudin!

Caminando lo más rápido que podía llegó al gran comedor, empujando las grandes y pesadas puertas se asomó y al ver toda la comida que había en una de las mesas donde siempre se sentaba a comer casi corrió hacia ella pero no podía, el tío Regulus le dijo que eso no era digno de un heredero sangre pura.

Así que con toda la elegancia y él hambre que tenia camino hasta la mesa repleta de comida no noto que está era una clara trampa de los tramposos de sus tíos.

— ¡Te tengo! —

— ¡Noooo mi pudiiin! — chillo cuando los fuertes brazos de su tío James lo aprisionaron en un gran abrazo de oso

— ¡Eso es trampa! —

— No, no lo es — beso las regordetas mejillas del menor ganándose otro chillido de su parte, sonriendo el mayor puso al menor sobre su cadera y camino hacia donde estaban los demás adultos que los esperaban aliviados porque por fin había aparecido Tom

— Pequeño escuincle, escurridizo ¿donde te habías metido? — preguntó Sirius no pudiendo evitar pellizcar uno de los gorditos mofletes ganando otro chillido del menor por el repentino pellizco

— Por ahí —

— ¿A sí? y de donde salió esta bonita tiara —refutó el mayor tocando la tiara sobre los ondulados cabellos negros del menor quien sonrío al ver que había notado su bonita tiara

— La encontré en una habitación rara, ¿verdad que me veo bonito? — preguntó el menor por fin en el suelo corriendo a tomar las manos de Monny quien le sonrió al ver la forma tan tierna de expresarse de su cachorro

\- Por supuesto, eres el niño más guapo -

\- ¡No soy guapo, soy bonito! - puchero al escuchar tremenda ofensa a su parecer

_¡Él era el niño más bonito!_

A Tom no le gustaba sentirse atractivo, le gustaba sentirse bonito como las niñas ...

_¡Pero claro el era aun más bonito que ellas!_

\- Bueno yo creo que nuestro pequeño Tommy se ve muy adorable con su nueva tiara -

\- Ven la tía Lily lo entiende -

\- Vamos tía por unos pudin - tomo al mano de la pelirroja y la llevo a la mesa llena de dulces

Evans solo pudo reír ante las ocurrencias del menor, en verdad que era adorable el pequeño merodeador, el pequeño Tom era como esos tiernas criaturas mágicas que les gustaban las cosas brillantes

_Un pequeño escarbato_

Levi_Potter_Riddle


End file.
